


How I Feel About You

by sellertape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Calthazar, M/M, One-sided Unrequited, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellertape/pseuds/sellertape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is actually a killer with a good old-fashioned acoustic guitar, and when whiskey flows sometimes so does his voice. Don't tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Feel About You

**Author's Note:**

> Since when did I write songs?  
> Since these fucking angels swanned into my life.

You always were the quiet one  
The ‘I can’t stand a riot’ one  
The one who always took the time to see

You reminded us why we were there  
And told us all that life ain’t fair  
You never lied ‘bout who you tried to be

Could never tell just what went on  
Inside that head and ‘heart of stone’  
If people think that, that’s just fine with me

Cause I know you more than anyone  
And I can see that you’re not done  
Where is this war? You know I’m coming too

Can’t think of where I’d rather go  
Although I hope that it don’t show  
Not sure where it would leave us if you knew

That I can tell you anything  
Except maybe how to win  
And except how I feel about you.

Heard that you’ve been in a mess  
While I’ve been ‘dead’ I must confess  
You’re the last one I’d have thought to have a doubt

Please don’t ask me where I was  
While you were hurting bad because  
If you do then it will all come pouring out

When it comes to you I cannot lie  
I dodge the question, hear you sigh  
Trust me, Cassie, you can do without

So now we’ve gone back to our ways  
Of fighting, like the good old days  
I still can’t quite believe that this is true

We’re at war with our own kin again  
Aren’t we all meant to be the same?  
It looks like there is nothing we can do

Cause I can tell you anything  
Except maybe how to win  
And except how I feel about you.


End file.
